Tidal Waves
by Twislyther
Summary: Hermione Granger is left alone after the war. With Harry Potter dead, and Ronald Weasley on the run yet again; she is left with no friends. The closest thing to comfort she has is Severus Snape, who was miraculously healed. Could the desperate need for someone become musch more than just comfort?
1. chapter 1

Tidal Waves

 **All** **characters belong to J.K. Rowling which I thank greatly for creating them! So i'm also going to leave a warning here because you can never be too careful. WARNING: mentions of self-harm, sex, and other dark themes. If you have any questions of anything never be afraid to private message me. And please no hate for my ship.**

Hermione was seated alone in her chambers. She had been there for hours. After the news that her bestfriend Harry Potter beign killed in the war she had locked herself away without food. He was her bestfriend, if not a brother, the memory of their meeting fresh in her mind. The war had ended upon the deathh of Voldemort. Hermione had watched as brave Neville Longbottom had sliced straight through the scaley skin of the Dark Lords neck. She did not know where Ron had disappeared to, she suspected he had fled as well.

A sharp knock on the door to her rooms startled her from her daze. She jumped as she realized that someone was on the other side of the door. Hermione quickly wiped the tears that had started falling at her memories as she stood to open the door. She knew she looked a mess, it had been days since she had gotten out of bed. Hermione gasped as she saw her beloved professor before her. She instantly stepped back he looked worse than she did.

" Please come in professor." Hermione watched as he stepped into her chambers and she instantly closed the door behind her. "May i ask why you are here Snape?" Hermione inquired.

" There is something that I've needed to get off of my chest for a while and you're the one it has to do with. Please take a seat before your legs give out miss Granger." Snape hissed desperately and began pacing in front of her.

Hermione looked at him with furrowed brows and sat down on the edge of her bed. She was becoming increasingly worried about the broken looking man that was pacing the floor in her room. She laid her hands in her lap and just observed. Suddenly he stoppped and turned his black eyes to her.

"It seems miss Granger that I have been harboring feelings for you... I don't know why I'm here really. I just needed someone to know..."He trailed off and looked away as if in shame.

"Hermione, my names Hermione." She whispered softly and stood from her bed. She stood and walked to stand directly in front of him.

Snape looked at her for a few minutes as if assessing her and jumped slightly as he felt her gently take his hand. He felt an electric shock shoot up his arm.

"This is wrong miss Granger." Snape said softly, but he didn't dare remove his hand from hers. He was terrified once he did he would never get her touch again, and her touch was something he now began to crave. He found he could no longer hold himself back.

"Professor, if may, please listen to the next words to leave my lips... I am not completely sure of how I feel about you. I've always thought there was a connection between us, and I am guessing I was right. Just please give me a little time to figure this out.. I want to know more about the man who holds my curiousity. Please professor... I could not bare to loose one more person who means something to me." Hermione pleaded and gently and looked into his hypnotizing eyes.

Snape looked down at the smaller witch in front of him with a brow raised. He thought for a second before nodding slowly. He gasped softly as she leaned up and kissed the man on the cheek, instantly sending a wave of pleasure that went straight to his groin. He cleared his throat and gently wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

Hermione looked up at him with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The man was truly the only thing she had left. If he was to be hers, he was the last thing she would have. She looked down at the floor and rested her head against his shoulder. She felt her heart flutter softly against her chest. She had to admit the man did make her extremely nervous, but it wasn't a feeling she couldn't handle.

"Will you stay with me?" Hermione asked softly, she didn't wish to be alone anymore than she had to be now that he had admited to having feelings for her, however small they might be.

"I do not know if that would be wise Hermione." Snape shook his head slowly and looked at her diaspprovingly.

Hermione fell silent in his embrace and kept her eyes cast downwards at the floor. She whimpered when the dark wizard pulled away from her completely; she missed the warmth he had provided.

"I have a meeting at this moment that I must attend to. If you wish you may come to my office tonight and stay in my chambers. I must however warn you that not everything about me is satisfactory, and you will soon learn that I am far from who you believe me to be." Snape said bluntly as he turned to leave her chambers without a sound.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Snape quickly gathered his composure as he stepped in his office. Kingsley Shacklebolt was seated in front of his desk waiting for him. He made his way around his desk and gracefully sat down behind his desk.

"Ah Severus it is so good to see you! How does it feel to be back as headmaster once again?" The man across from him asked cheerily.

"I am glad to be here yes. I hope things are well at the Ministry. What is it that I can do for you tonight Minister?" Snape asked with a raised brow as he wasn't sure why Kingsley had wanted to meet with him.

"I wished to inform you that I retrieved a rather peculiar wand that seems to belong to a one Hermione Granger." Kingsley reached into his briefcase and pulled from it what appeared to indeed be Hermione's wand.

"I will be sure to have this returned to her personally. Is that all you have come to inform me of?" Snape asked rather bored as he took the wand from the Minister.

"I also wished to speak to you about the repairs to the school. How has everything been going with the rebuilding?" The man asked curiously and sat on the edge of his seat.

"Everything is going rather well thank you Minister." The Headmaster hissed as he began to scowl at the Minister of Magic. He was becoming increasingly more agitated the more questions the man asked with his annoying voice.

"Well then it seems you have everything in control Headmaster. I should be on my way then." Kingsley stood and shook his hand before disappeaing through the Floo.


	2. chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys liked my first chapter so much! So here I am with number two. I'm sorry that the other one kind of sucked, my laptop kept deleting things and then it was hard to find a way to fix it so that it made sense.Hopefully this chapter will be better loves. Don't be scared to leave me some reviews!**

 **xxx**

Severus sat in his office for a few minutes after Kinglsey had disappeared through the Floo connnection. He stood and doused the fire and put a charm on his floo to keep unwanted visitors out. Snape moved up the staircase in the office to his private quarters. He had just finished unbuttoning his white undershirt when he heard the office door below creak open.

He quickly fixed his shirt before stepping out the room and quietly walking down the stairs. Snape watched the young witch shift uncomfortably in the office. Soon he was standing right beside her. She looked up at him and jumped slightly. The poor girl hadn't even heard him coming down the stairs.

"Oh miss Granger I'm sorry to startle you, perhaps you should pay more attention to your surroundings." He chuckled softly and looked down at the bushy haired girl.

"How do you do that? How are you so quiet?" Hermione wandered out loud as he towered over her. She smiled slightly as she heard his small laugh. It was almost as if he was truly happy she was there.

"Magic, Hermione, but you knew that didn't you?" The man teased half-heartedly as he moved to wrap an arm around her waist.

Hermione laughed and threw her head back. It was the first time she had truly been happy in a while. She couldn't be more happy that he had offered her his companionship. Her heart hurt at the thought of all she had lost, but perhaps she would gain something that would be so much more. Hermione leaned into his embrace and smiled up at him. She had guessed that no one else had ever seen this side of him, and that made her extremely happy. She wanted to be the reason for that handsome smile that lit up his usually dark face.

"It seems you're thinking a little loudly miss Granger." Snape said softly and rubbed her back.

"Am I?" Hermione blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry I know you probably don't appreciate me thinking that way.."

"I never said I didn't like it. I'm truly touched that you think of me like that... I don't believe anyone else ever has." Snape smiled softly and brought a hand up to gently stroke her cheek.

Severus had to admit to himself that he had had quite a few thoughts about the young witch. Not that she knew that, which he was glad she didn't. His thoughts of her weren't always appropriate.

"Are you tired? Or would you prefer to sit up for a while and drink? You look like you could use a nice glass of Fire-whiskey." He prompted as he began leading her to the staircase.

"I-I wouldn't mind a glass or two.." Hermione blushed at the offer and followed him up the winding stairase.

She found herself a little shocked as they entered his quarters. There was a emerald green sofa in front of a fireplace. Hermione gazed around the room until her eyes landed on the huge four-poster bed that caught her eye through one of the doors in the room.

"Something the matter Hermione?" Snape asked as he walked over to a cabinet across the room. Hermione watched as he brought out a bottle of the alcohol and two tumblers.

"Not at all." Hermione breathed out as he motioned for her to take a seat on the sofa.

She watched as he blocked off the floo connection and lit a fire in the hearth. Snape brought the items to the couch and set them down on the small coffee table in front of them. He smiled over at her as he poured a generous amount of the amber liquid into each of the cups. Their hands brushed lightly as he handed her a glass. Just that small touch sent a shock through her body and made her gasp for breath.

Snape watched her reaction to his touch and smirked to himself. "Something the matter Hermione?" He asked softly before taking a drink from his glass.

"I'm fine.." Hermione whispered as her skin turned a darker red with embarressment. She felt butterflies flying around through her stomach as she looked up at him.

Snape watched as she raised her own glass to her lips and watched the look that crossed her face as she swallowed. Hermione wasn't one to drink, but before an hour had passed she herself had finished the bottle off. Snape only getting three glasses from the bottle.

 **xxxx**

"Oh _please_ Severus!" Hermione pleaded as she begged him to kiss her.

"I do not believe that to be a wise decision in your current state of drunkeness." Snape shook his head and stood from the sofa.

Hermione pouted as she watched him stand. She had never wanted a wizard more desperately and she was upset that he was denying her what she wanted. "Please... I want you." Hermione pleaded and stood as well.

"No you don't.. You're just drunk Hermione." Snape hissed as he turned back to her. His eyes were pitch black and she lifted a hand to lightly brush her fingertips against his cheek.

"I don't care if I'm sober or drunk. I just want you. I need you.. Either way it's the truth." Hermione whispered as she leaned up to lightly kiss his cheek.

Severus gasped softly and let his hands go to her slim waist. He tilted his chin and brought his lips to hers. He couldn't bring himself to think that the girl in his arms was twenty years younger than him. His mind was clouded with need and alcohol. Severus finally let himself realize that he needed the witch in his arms. He needed her to want him.

Hermione responded whole-heartedly to the kiss and tangled her small fingers in his long hair. A small moan mingled in the kiss from her lips as his hands slipped under her shirt to caress her back. She was desperate for his touch, for any affection this man would show her. Snape's kisses were so different from the one's she had shared with others. His kisses were gentle and passionate. She whimpered when the Potions Master pulled away from her. Hermione let her fingers run through his hair as she watched him catch his breath. His usually pale cheeks were lightly flushed and his lips were slightly swollen.

"I believe it would be wise of us not to repeat that activity until you've regained your senses miss Granger just to be sure I don't take advantage of you." Snape said softly as he pulled away from her completely. He doused the fireplace before leading her to his bed.

"If you would like something else to wear I can lend you one of my shirts... You are welcome to use my bathroom if you would like." He offered as he dug around his dresser for his own sleepwear.

"Thank you professor... That is most kind.. I do believe I should take you up on that offer." Hermione blushed furiously as she looked down at the floor.

Snape smiled and pulled out a black T-shirt for the girl to wear and lead her to the attached bathroom. "You have no idea how grateful I am for everything you're doing for me." Hermioe whispered and kissed his cheek as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

' _What is this witch doing to me?'_ Snape thought as a groan fell from his lips. The thought of the young witch naked in his bathroom sent a shock straight to his groin. He shook his head to try to get the inappropriate thoughts of him taking the girl in his shower to stop filling his mind. He took a steadying breath as he walked back to his bed and changed out of his clothes into his pyjamas.

 **xxxx**

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding as the door shut behind her. Severus Snape wasn't an attractive wizard, but that didn't exactly matter to her. He was the one she wanted. He clouded her mind as she started the water running for a shower. Hermione removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. A moan fell from her lips as the hot water hit her skin. It had been days since she had taken a shower and this felt amazing on her skin.

She grabbed a bottle of the soap and began washing her skin. When the finished with that she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began washing her hair. she massaged it into her scalp before rinsing it out. She did the same with the conditioner, but let it sit in her hair for a few minutes. When she finished she left off her bra and slipped on her panties and the shirt he had offered her. Hermione cast a drying charm on her hair to keep it from dripping on the floor.

Snape felt his stomach flip as he watched the witch exit his bathroom. She held her other clothes in her arms and gently laid them down on a chair that held his own clothes. Hermione bit her lip as she watched him stare at her so intently. It was like he was trying to remember every detail of her like she was going to disappear any second. He smiled as she walked over and crawled onto the bed beside him.

"I'm glad you're letting me stay." Hermione laid her head on his chest. "Goodnight Headmaster." She whispered as she began to drift off.

"Goodnight my beautiful Hermione." Severus wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer as he fell asleep in her embrace. This witch was his and he desperately hoped it would stay that way when she woke up the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my loves! I'm so very sorry it's been so long since I've updated. A bunch of things have been going on in my life. But never fear i'm here to make you all happy with that glorious update notification. I wish you all well.

Hayleyxoxo

Severus woke the next morning to a cold bed. His dark eyes snapped open almost instantly when he realized the woman was no longer warming his bed. He searched the room desperately. The old Potions Master was fairly sure he had never been more alert in all his life.

With a heavy sigh he grugingly rose from the bed. Severus hated to admit that he didn't blame the girl for fleeing after she had woken his bed. No doubt she suspected that something more than sleeping had happened the night before. He rolled his eyes as his irritation levels rose already for the day. The man made his way out into his small livingroom. A small smile and sense of relief flooded him when he saw the woman in question sitting on his couch with a book balanced on her lap as she sipped a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Miss Granger, fancy seeing you here this morning." Severus teased half-heartedly.

"Good morning, I wondered whether you would ever wake up or if I was rather foolish for sticking around." Hermione smiled as her eyes turned on him. She looked better than she had the night before.

"I believe lessons start tomorrow. i'm not sure when I'll be able to see you during the term. I doubt the visits will be frequent if I'm even able to make them." Severus said honestly as he sat beside her on the sofa.

Hermione nodded and held out the mug that she had in her hand to him. He graciously took the mug and took a sip of the warm liquid. Severus took that moment to fully take in the young witches appearance. She still looked exhausted, but her eyes seemed to have a bit of the spark he associated with her. Her unruly curls were pinned up in a knot that seemed to be barely able to hold them. But to the man she looked beautiful, angelic even.

"You seem to have something on your mind Professor.. " Hermione could feel herself flush as she looked down shyly.

"Mm yes… I was just thinking of how gorgeous you look." Severus smiled behind the mug as he watched her eyes widen as if she hadn't been expecting that answer.

Hermione couldn't find anything to say after that. She could feel her face heat up further as she gazed at him in shock. Had Professor Snape just told her she looked gorgeous? He himself wasn't exactly handsome. But she couldn't bring herself to say she didn't care for him. She gently took her mug back from his pale hand when he held it back to her.

"That's a bit untrue don't you think?" Hermione said barely above a whisper as she set the book aside and looked down at her lap.

"No I don't believe that it is. I believe you're beautiful." Severus smiled warmly and kissed her temple.

Severus stood from the sofa and strectched his arms above his head. He turned to her to watch as she gazed at him in what appeared to be wonder.

Hermione became lost in her thoughts as she gazed at Severus. She tilted her head to the side slightly and bit her lip as she observed him. A thought popped into her head as she felt a slight tingle between her legs causing her to shiver.

"Miss Granger are you quite alright?" Severus asked and stepped closer to her once again.

"I...Well a thought just occurred to me just now. What if I stayed here with you on weekends? It isn't as if I'm going to have any company and I would love to get to know you better." Hermione said as she looked up at him.

She blushed as he seemed to be considering her. He stood before her quietly with his brows furrowed in thought. Hermione reached out a hand and gently took one of his in her own.

"That would be acceptable… I suppose that could work yes. Just be sure you aren't caught coming up here." Severus nodded with a small nod and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you professor.." Hermione whispered softly and stroked his knuckles with her thumb.

"Please, call me Severus." Severus said as he pulled her up and held her to his chest.

"Whatever you prefer." She nodded and looked up at him with soft eyes.

The couple went silent as they gazed at eachother. Hermione found herself becoming lost in the mans impossibly dark eyes. He was full of secrets and she wanted to uncover each of them. She wanted to heal him and make him better. She wanted him to know it was okay to love again. She wanted him to know she was to be trusted. She didn't know how to prove herself to him though as she flickered her eyes over his features.

Severus felt panic rise in his stomach as he looked into her soft hazel eyes. She was gorgeous, of course she was, she was Hermione motherfucking Granger. Hewanted to open up to her. He wanted to be able to trust her. He wanted to love again, but was that possible after the disaster that had come from him loving before? He wanted the young witch before him more than he could ever recall wanting Lily Evans.

"It's okay Severus." Hermione whispered as she felt his breathing increase. She gently caressed his pale cheek with her thumb.

"You should… You shouldn't be here…" Severus found himself whispering as he stared down at her.

Hermione paid no attention to his words as she leaned up on her tiptoes. She gently pressed her lips against Severus'. He shut up instantly, all doubt that had clouded his thoughts now washed away for the time being as he kissed the young woman back.

"I will be right here whenever you need me Severus I promise. From now on I will always be here." She whispered against his lips as she pulled away slowly.


End file.
